Traped In the YuGiOh Realm
by HotieMarik
Summary: Okay this is about Inuyasha's daughter Rose. She trys to go through the well portal to the future and ends up in the YuGiOh world. Then she meets Malik. More summery inside.
1. Default Chapter

HottieMarik: I hope you like my first fanfic.

Summery: Rose is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. She has lived in feudal Japan all her life. So what happens when she finds the well time portal and ends up in the future? Not only that it's not Kagome's future world she ends up in. It's the Yu-Gi-Oh realm. She then meets Malik. And he invites her to stay with him. But he has to teach her everything about technology and the future. And will the two start to fall for each other? Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. And my oc Rose. The Inuyasha characters are somewhat older too.

Here's a character description of Rose. She has long waist length dark blue hair, light skin and bright

amethyst eyes. She's about 5 '3'. And she's 15. And instead of puppy ears, she has pointed elf like ears.

Trapped in the Yu-Gi-Oh realm.

Chapter 1. The portal.

Rose stood outside gazing at the sky. She sighed. "I am so bored." She complained. "Then want to train with me?" Shippo asked. Rose gazed up at the demon boy. "Okay." She said with a small smile.

She got out her sword. The Rose Tip sword. It was a thin but strong sword, with beautiful rose designs imprinted on the blade. He father had, had it made special for her. Shippo smirked. "Would you like if I go easy on you." He said drawing his sword out. "No, give me all you've got." The young girl replied. They begin to battle. After a while they stopped. Rose had held up pretty well. Shippo smirked. "You're pretty strong." Shippo said. Rose smiled, enjoying the praise. "Well thank you." She replied. Inuyasha step outside and walked over to them. "Well what do you expect? She is my daughter." Inuyasha said prideful. Rose giggled. "Now get inside your mother has dinner waiting." Inuyasha said. "Yay food." Shippo said. "Who invited you?" Inuyasha said. "Very funny, you know Kagome and Rose always welcome me. Whether you like it or not." Shippo responded. They headed in for dinner.

"Mama, will you tell me more about the future you came from?" Rose asked. "You know one day I need to just take you there. Your our daughter, I'm sure the time portal will work for you." Kagome said.

"Really? I want to see the building and places you always talk about. And where you always get the magical stuff." Rose said. "It's not magic dear, it's just technology." Kagome said. "Why haven't we taken her up there. I'm sure your mother would like to see her granddaughter?" Inuyasha said. "Well maybe because someone never wants to go. And thinks Rose doesn't need futuristic things." Kagome said. " Or maybe because someone never volunteers to take her." Inuyasha argued. Rose sighed. "There they go again." Shippo laughed. "Well tomorrow I want to find the portal." Rose said. She glanced at her parents arguing. "Even if I have to find it myself.

The next day Rose got up and deiced to find the portal. "Mama said it was w wooden well. And it's not that far away." Rose thought. She quickly wrote out a note and headed off. She wasn't walking long before she came across the well. "Okay, now all I have to do is jump in." Rose said. Rose jumped into the well. But unknowing to her the portal had been tampered with. And it was not the future she was going to, but another world. A purple light surrounded her. She became scared not knowing if it was suppose to do that. She shut her eyes and before she knew it, the light went away.

She looked around. The well had returned too normal. She climbed out and froze. The scenery was a woods like place and then beyond that was a city. " This isn't right. Mama said the portal leads to her grandfather's well house. There's no houses around here." Rose said puzzled. She got out and looked around. She saw a nearby sign that said _DIMINO CITY_. That wasn't right. Her mother never mentioned Domino City. Rose went back to the well and jumped in. She became frightened when nothing happened. "Oh no. I'm stuck here." She said panicked.

Facing the fact there was nothing she could do. She walked into the city. "I may as well see what I came here to see." She said. She looked around. Amazed at all the shops and cars and such. But at the same time it frightened her. She didn't know what half this stuff was. Without noticing she walked in the middle of the street. A guy on a motorcycle was heading right for her. She looked up and saw it. Then panicked. Then boy grabbed the brake handle and stopped. He stepped off and took his helmet off showing his sandy blond hair. "Um why were you in the middle of the street?" He asked. She didn't know what to do. "I don't know.

I don't really know anything about this time." Rose answered. The boy gave her a confused look. Then noticed her cloths weren't exactly from this time period. "Um could you explain a little more." He asked. "But first let's get out of the street." Rose nodded. And they went off to the sidewalk.

"Well first off all my names Malik Ishtar." He said. "I'm Rose (Don't know last name.)." Rose said. "So tell me more about yourself. Why are you dressed like you came from feudal Japan?" Malik asked. "Because I did." Rose answered. She got into an explanation about her family, then feudal Japan, then the portal and all.

"Wow, so you're stuck here?" Malik asked. Rose nodded. "It seems like it. And I don't even know the first thing about living here, in this time." She said. "Well you're in luck. I happened to have the same problem. I may have been born in this time, but I was raised on the ancient Egyptian culture. Then I got out of all that and live here. Why don't you stay with me? At least till we figure out how to get you home." Malik offered. "I'd love to." Rose answered. "Well then, let's get to my apartment." Malik said and they headed off.

End Chapter

HottieMarik: I'm going to stop there for now. chap. 2 will be up soon. It's my first fanfic so go easy, no flames. But tell me what do you think? Review pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2

HotieMarik: Hi, Sorry it took forever for me to update. I couldn't come up with anything.

Atora: liar. You forgot you were signed on to this site and forgot what your password was.

hotieMarik: Okay yay I forgot anyway thank you PhYcOeMpReSsOfThEwOrLd for your review. I don't think it ever said inuyasha's last name. I don't own Inuyasha or yugioh. I do own Rose, because I made her up. Remember Rose has never been in the modern world. Shes like Marik was. Has no clue what modern technology is.

Chapter two

They got to Malik's apartment. Rose looked up at it. "Wow is this your house? It's huge." She said. Malik laughed. "Not exactly, it's a big building with lots of small house like rooms in it." Malik explained. "Okay." Rose replied. They entered the building. And went to the elevator. "What is that?" Rose asked. "It's an elevator. It will take us up to the floor my apartments on." Malik said. Rose tried to open the door. "It doesn't work that way. You have to press the button." Malik said and hit the up button. The doors opened. Rose hesitated. Malik sighed. 'We should have taken the stairs.' He thought.

They eventually made it to his apartment. Malik unlocked the door and they went in.

Rose looked around. "Wow. What a pretty place." She said.

"You hungry?" Malik asked. Rose shook her head. "No, thank you though." She said and looked at the different items in the place. "What does this do?" She asked and hit the power button on the T.V. It flashed on. Rose jumped back. "What the heck!" She said in surprise as some show was playing. Malik laughed. "It's called a television, or T.V for short. You can watch stuff on it." Malik said. "Like these moving pictures? What kind of magic is used to run it?" Rose asked. "Its not run by magic. Its run by electricity. I'll explain later. First lets get you settled." Malik said.

They went to a spare room. "You can stay in this room. It's normally for if my friend Ryou wanted to spend the night." Malik explained. "Okay now about your cloths. We probably should get you some different ones. More modern." Malik said "does that mean we are going to a market?" Rose asked. "Yes, and we just call them stores. We should probably get you something else to wear." Marik said and took her to his room. He went to his closet. "You don't mind wearing boys cloths do you?" He asked. Rose shook her head. "Not if it is more normal then these cloths." She said looking at her own cloths. "Yeah, some of my cloths it really doesn't matter if girls or boys wear them." He said.

He went to his closet and took out his lavender shirt. "Everyone says this is more of a girl shirt anyway." He said and handed it to Rose. He then searched for some pants for her. He grabbed a pair of black pants. "There, go try these on." He said and gave her the cloths. "I guess your shoes will be fine for now." He said. He left so she could change. When she was done she went into the living room.

Malik smiled. "You look nice. Well I guess we should go." He said. "Yay, I get to see what modern stores look like." Rose said. They went outside. "You don't mind ridding on my motorcycle do you?" Malik asked. Rose shook her head. They both got on it and headed the mall. "This is fun." Rose said holding on to Malik tightly. Malik smirked and did a pop wheelie with his motorcycle. Rose giggled.

They got to the mall. "Wow this store is huge." Rose said. "This is called a mall. It has tons of stores in it." Malik explained. They went in. "Okay lets find a clothing store." Malik said. They went into one that has some nice looking cloths. Rose walked around. "Pretty, I want this and this and this." She pointed to different items of cloths. "Okay, okay. Why don't you look more at the stuff before you decide you want it." Malik said.

Rose laughed. They shopped a while. They currently had 8 bags of stuff. "I think this will last you a while.' Malik said. "Okay." Rose said giggling. You probably got at least one thing from every store in this mall." Malik said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. Is it to much?" Rose asked. "No, you're a girl. This is normal." Malik said. "Well I'm hungry, lets find place to eat." Malik suggested. "Okay" Rose said happily.

HotieMarik: I'm ending there cause I can't think of anything else.

Atora: It will get better. Shes not good with fanfiction yet. R&R.


End file.
